Midnight Assassin
by QOTSAfreak
Summary: The Tallest hire a vengeful killer with a dark grudge... Rated for language... R&R please.
1. Part 1 Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters. Jhonen Vasquez created the characters on the show… I just own some DVDs…

* * *

**Midnight Assassin**

Part 1: Intro

"…and the filthy moose-beast got away due to that big-headed child, Dib… but not to worry my Tallest! I will get it back and remove the Dib-human's puny brain, FOR I AM ZIIIIM!" The short, red-eyed Irken on the screen began to laugh maniacally.

The two tall Irkens in red and purple stared silently at the screen.

"Look, Zim! STOP CALLING US! WE DON'T LIKE YOU! WE FIND YOU A COMPLETE MORON!" The Tallest Red interrupted.

"Yeah! Stop calling us!" Tallest Purple sprayed the screen with donut crumbs.

A long uncomfortable silence broke out…

And then Zim spoke again, "Can I get super weapons to catch the moose-pig?"

Red smacked his head, "NO! GOODBYE ZIM! We have another call…"

Purple cut the call and the screen went static, "I think it's time we just BLOW ZIM UP!"

Red sighed, "No… The lucky moron will just stumble his way out to safety…" He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "I think it's time we send a professional…"

"A professional, Red?"

"Yes, to deal with our little nuisance… Send in shorty whatshisface!"

Purple hummed happily and floated out the door. There was a loud crash and a short Irken was viciously thrown in at Red's feet.

"Yes my Tallest?" The Irken muttered to the floor.

Red picked him up by the collar and looked at the Irken in the eye, "What's your name, shorty?"

"Zak, my lord"

"I have a special mission for you, Zak. I want you to go to the last level of the ship and find chamber 666. It should be the only chamber on that level. There will be an Irken in there by the name of Midnight… You will know it's her if her eyes are pitch black. Even if you find that she is dead, bring her corpse to me so I know that you didn't lie."

"But my Tallest! The lower levels are only full of dangerous convicts!"

"I KNOW THAT, FOOL! Midnight voluntarily isolated herself down there FIFTY YEARS AGO! I need her NOW! GO!"

"Please my Tallest, reconsider! Or please send someone else!"

WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU IRKEN OR NOT!?" Red viciously hurled the short Irken out the doors.

Purple popped in, happily munching on nachos, "What's up, Red?" He sprayed Red with nacho crumbs.

Red wiped off the crumbs disgustedly, "Oh, I just sent shorty to chamber 666 to get Midnight…"

Purple gasped, but then went straight on, snarfing his beloved nachos.

Red stared at Purple for a couple of seconds before joining in the fray, "HEY! GIMME SOME!"

Purple smacked Red in the face, "Get your own!"

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. Part 2 Enter Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own any Invader Zim characters, Jhonen Vasquez is the creator, but I don't know who owns the show anymore…

* * *

Part 2: Enter Midnight 

Zak slowly descended the many levels of the Massive. He gulped audibly and prayed. His hands were shaking visibly.

BZZZZTT!

Zak screeched and jumped. He looked around quickly for the source of the sound and realized it was only the elevator.

"Reaching desired destination", the elevator's robotic voice rang out.

DING!

The double doors slid open, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

Zak stepped off the elevator, his pulse quickened. There was only one door, he could see it. Red Irken numbers flashed angrily in the dimness.

666.

Zak slowly approached and reached towards the door with one hand.

_If all he had to do was knock and tell Midnight that the Tallest sent for her, why was he scared witless?_

His gloved hand touched the door with a muted tap…

Suddenly, a figure dropped on Zak from above. Zak struggled and panicked. He tried to scream out, but the stranger's hand was wrapped across his mouth.

A harsh, unused voice rasped in his ear, "You breathe too loudly, Irken. Who are you, red-eyed one?"

The hand slipped from his mouth, allowing him to speak.

Words spilled from him in a rush, "I-I-I'm Zak! Don't hurt me! I have a message from the Tallest!"

The weight of the stranger suddenly left him and he leapt up and whipped around.

A tall (a couple of inches shorter than the Tallest), skinny, shadowy figure loomed in front of him.

"You're tall!" Zak gasped.

"Am I? Perhaps… I haven't seen another Irken for ages…" The dark figure touched the door and it slid open in acknowledgement. The dark figure gestured into the room, "Come in."

Zak didn't have much of a choice. He hesitantly stepped into the darkness. The figure laughed, "Relax little one, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have even let you step in the hallway…"

Zak couldn't suppress a violent shudder.

The lights switched on, revealing a surprisingly neat, black and white dwelling. There was a total lack of color.

"Turn around and face me, Zak."

Zak paused and then turned around slowly. His jaw dropped.

A tall, pale-green, female Irken in ragged black clothing that was obviously outgrown through out the years. Her appearance was barbaric from the tips of her antennae, down to her steel-tipped boots. Jet black eyes met his. Her right antenna was pierced with three silver hoops and over her left brow were three small spikes. Even her teeth were filed to sharp points.

The tall female smiled, but it was a smile that never reached the cold, black eyes. "Pretty, am I not?" The words dripped with sarcasm.

Zak shook his head "No". She was pretty… quite pretty, de facto. "No, you are quite pretty…" he whispered.

"HAH! You're lying! I'm fucking ugly! I'm so fucking ugly on the inside. That's all that matters…" The female spat.

Zak began to tremble again and the female smiled cruelly.

"I suppose you know who I am? The Tallest MUST have told you… but I insist on introducing myself anyway. I am Invader Midnight, Assassin P-666. So, Zak, what do those moronic Tallest want from me?"

Zak's eyes widened from shock. _No one EVER insults the Tallest!_

"SPEAK!" A black flash crossed Midnight's eyes.

Zak went rigid and words automatically fell from his lips, "The Tallest sent me to fetch you. They want to see you. It is important."

Midnight released the mental grip she had on Zak and he stumbled, apparently back to normal.

"They want to see me? They must be very desperate…hmmm", Midnight muttered to herself. She shoved Zak back out the door, into the dim hallway once more, "I know this is a stupid cliché, but I could care less. Take me to your leader!"

The two Irkens stepped onto the elevator silently.

"Why did you choose to be isolated down there, all alone?" Zak asked, breaking the silence.

Midnight's eye twitched and Zak panicked.

"I mean… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No… It's all right… I knew you were going to ask sometime… Surely you know of the mission, Impending Doom 1…"

Zak nodded, gravely.

"Foiled by that imbecile, ZIM! Well, not ALL the Invaders were blown up, as the Tallest have said. I was not. I survived, however Zim destroyed my ship ALONG WITH MY BROTHER AND MY LIFE!!" Midnight spat, bitterly.

* * *

To be continued… Next chapter will be a flashback... 


	3. Part 3 Mission Impending Doom 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters… Nope never have, Jhonen Vasquez is the creator, and some network owns IZ.

* * *

Part 3: The Lost 

(Flashback – Midnight's View)

Mission Impending Doom 1… 

My brother, Nikolas, was on his very first mission. The Tallest allowed him to come along with me on the mission on my ship, to practice his skills.

His bright blue eyes shone as I told him that he could come along. He was so excited. I was so proud, so proud of my little brother. He was destined to be great. I just knew he was. Perhaps, one day he would even become a Tallest and rule all of the Irken Empire.

We were to leave the next night. Nikolas and I couldn't even sleep. We spent the night coming up with plans of destruction. We laughed about the impending doom that we would bring upon the peoples of other worlds. They were inferior to the Irkens. All of them. And we would rule them all, together, side by side.

When the time came, we were ready to take off…

But we never did. A loud explosion was heard and a blackout followed. There was an earthquake and raucous laughter filled air.

Bright lights suddenly flooded the area.

A huge robot. Irken technology. The laughter was coming from deep inside of it. The robot lifted its arm and took aim, straight at us. The robot didn't even hesitate. The last words we heard were, "I AM ZIIIIIIM!" and the robot launched a barrage of missiles straight at us. The missiles shattered through my ship, and somehow the impact shot me out of the ship, through the window.

I crashed into the ground and broken glass poured down upon me like glittering drops of rain. I thought of Nikolas. He would be in my last thoughts no matter what. I prayed that he was okay. I lifted my head with whatever strength I had left and looked at my ship.

Burning rubble was all that was left. It was completely destroyed.

"NOOOO! NOOO! NIKOLAS!" I shrieked out into the flames.

I crawled about, searching. I ignored the lancing pain that was running throughout my limbs.

Then, I heard harsh breathing. I crawled over to the source. My brother. His broken body was impaled upon a broken pipe. Half of his face was burned. He looked at me through his darkened blue eyes and he whispered, "…Middy… I love you…" and I felt tears.

"I love you too, Nik", I sobbed as I hugged him.

"…Please make the pain stop…" He whimpered.

I told him that I'd do everything that I could. I pulled him towards me and I rocked him gently. I shakily sang him an Irken lullaby that all Irkens heard at least once in their lives...

"Grow up strong,

Little warrior.

Live and conquer,

Little Irken.

Travel the stars,

See new suns.

Seize the worlds,

Make them yours.

Honor your Empire,

For you are Irken.

Live and conquer,

Little one."

Nik's eyes dulled and they closed forever. I rocked the still body and hummed until the Irken sun rose.

Then, I wasn't sure why, but everything went black.

* * *

"Look! She's coming to Red!" A voice cut through the darkness.

I opened my eyes painfully and squinted. Blurry objects became clear.

The Tallest were by my side. They looked sadly at me. I tried to get up and salute them, but I found I could not. I was in a full body cast.

"Invader Midnight?" Tallest Red spoke, softly.

"Yes, my Tallest?" I managed to rasp. I surveyed my surroundings.

Tallest Purple sighed, "If you're looking for any other surviving Invaders, there are none… only you and Z-"

Tallest Red growled, "Don't speak his damn name!"

"My brother, Nikolas! Where is he?"

Tallest Purple sighed, "We thought you already knew… I guess you don't remember… That's not surprising… He's dead, Midnight. We gave him the most formal and honorable burial possible. We had to. You've been out for a month, so we arranged everything…"

I spoke, strangely calm, "What and who did this to me? To Nikolas? Tell me. Now."

Tallest Red hesitated, but then he nodded, "One of our own… An Irken…. His name is Zim. Once an Invader, Invader no more. He was punished to Food Courtia, where he will work there forever."

"THAT IS NOT ENOUGH! He WIPED OUT all the other Invaders, he DESTROYED MY ship, and HE KILLED MY BROTHER! HE DID THIS TO ME!" I spat, struggling to get up, only to be rewarded with excruciating pain.

"We're sorry, but the computer has already decided…" Tallest Red murmured. "You know that we liked Nikolas too… He had great potential, that one… We were hoping that he would join us in the near future…"

"Yeah, we're sorry that your brother is gone…" Tallest Purple added, quietly.

I stayed silent, thinking.

"We should probably go… We need to make and recruit a new army of Invaders…" The Tallest silently left the hospital room.

"ZIM! I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL **MAKE** YOU WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED! I SWEAR IT ON MY DEAD BROTHER'S GRAVE! **I WILL BREAK YOU!**"

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
